


In Which Annabeth Has a Filthy Mouth

by missbiopotato



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbiopotato/pseuds/missbiopotato
Summary: "Fuck, Percy," she managed to breathe against his lips, her hips starting to rub the growing length of her boyfriend."Yeah, that's what I had in mind," he replied with a hoarse chuckle, the vibrations rippling through her heating body and causing her to shudder against him.-I'm not even going to deny it, this is pure smut, not even an ounce of plot in there.





	In Which Annabeth Has a Filthy Mouth

Annabeth Chase barely had the time to close the door of her apartment before a dark frame slammed her against the wall beside the entrance door. Lips covered her own into a roughly passionate kiss, and she threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck and grabbed a handful of his dark hair. Their tongues danced and clashed against one another, making up for the days they couldn't meet. They kissed until her coat seemed to weight a ton and her scarf was suffocating her. Her underwear was already damp.

"Fuck, Percy," she managed to breathe against his lips, her hips starting to rub the growing length of her boyfriend.

"Yeah, that's what I had in mind," he replied with a hoarse chuckle, the vibrations rippling through her heating body and causing her to shudder against him.

"I don't even get a 'Welcome back'?" she asked as he lowered his lips to her neck and began to mark her tender skin with dark spots. She titled her head to give him better access to the sensitive flesh above her scarf.

"Welcome back, Smart Girl. I missed you," he whispered hotly in her ear, taking the opportunity to lick the cartilaginous organ before sucking and biting the lobe. She moaned and pressed further into his body. The advantage of knowing your boyfriend for so long was that he knew all about your body. Sometimes he even surprised her by discovering new erogenous spots across her body that'd leave her senseless and screaming in pleasure. She especially liked it when he did.

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain. Now, get me out of these clothes before I die of overheat!"

He laughed then, but nonetheless obeyed her demand. He slid the scarf off her neck, kissing and licking the revealed skin he couldn't reach a few moments ago. He unbuttoned her coat while she worked his belt, teasing the bulge tenting his pants by sliding down her fingers lightly before returning them immediately to the belt buckle. He bit her neck, earning him a cry from the blond girl. He knew she liked it when he was rough.

"Oh fuck, Percy. Give me more," she moaned, yanking his hair and bringing his head at the same level as hers. She crushed her swollen lips against his own, licking and sucking on his lower lip before swirling around his tongue. She especially loved his lips, the way they moved against hers, or trailed down her body planting kisses on her skin, or the way he'd suck on her clit and lapped at her slit, thrusting his tongue in and out of her— She grunted in frustration as she felt wetness pooling in her underwear. Looked like she wouldn't need preparation and foreplay tonight. She broke the kiss with a lewd noise. "I need you. Now."

"Against the wall?" he asked wickedly, staring into her clouded eyes with his lust-filled ones. They appeared darker in the dim light, the pupils dilated so much that only a slim ring of ocean green remained. She always felt like she could drown herself in those eyes, being swept away from the real world by the storm that was Percy Jackson. She loved that seaweed brain so fucking much.

"We could start there," she replied with a seductive smile, unbuckling his belt and jeans' button in a second. He started on her own while she slid his jeans along with his boxers down his legs and started to stroke his length into full hardness. He finally managed to yank her trousers and underwear off, and just as he was moving his hand toward her middle, she stopped him.

"No need," she said as she lifted a leg and hooked it around his hips, rubbing her dripping cunt against his manhood. "I'm already so fucking wet."

She continued to grind against him, lubricating his staff with her juices. He smirked cockily, the effect he had on her turning him even more on.

"Well, aren't you quite horny, Annabeth?" he teased, lifting her bum and trapping her between his body and the wall. He circled her entrance with the tip of his cock. "Have you been anticipating this all week?"

"Every fucking second," she grunted as she tried to push his dick into her, but she couldn't move much. She dug her heels deeper against his back, trying to bring him closer to her, however he was stronger than her.

"Really? And what do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me, Percy! I want you to fuck me with that hot dick of yours, and make me come so many times I can't walk tomorrow!"

He seemed satisfied with her answer because he pushed into her slowly, careful not to overdo it. Even though she said she didn't need preparation, it still had been a week since they last had sex. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

He seated himself completely inside of her, then he stopped and let out a content sigh against her temple. "Damn it, Annabeth. You feel so fucking good." There was something utterly satisfying about being inside Annabeth. The tightness and hotness pooling around his shaft, the slick feeling of her juices, the faint vibrations of her heartbeat through his sensitive member… It felt like he belonged there, safely inside of her.

"Don't stop," Annabeth ordered, urging him by squeezing her walls on his dick. He growled, pushing off his hips before plunging back into her with more force.

"Mmn, faster," she said after a few thrusts. "I won't come if you don't do me harder, Percy. Ah! There! Keep rubbing there!"

Annabeth had always been a vocal, telling him exactly what she wanted. Percy didn't mind in the least; it was better she told him what to do instead of doing whatever and leave her unsatisfied.

He picked up a fast pace, pounding inside and out of her tight cunt with slick noises. After a while they were both panting.

"Ahn, Percy, I'm close!" she cried, her nails carving small dents into the flesh of his back. "I'm so close!"

"Me too," he growled, slamming his hips against his girlfriend's, trying to bring them both toward ecstasy. He removed one of his arms from under her bum, and brought it in between their joined bodies.

"Ahn! Fucking yes, Percy! Percy!" she screamed as her lower body clenched around his hard dick, the added sensation of his fingers on her clit bringing her over the edge. He rode through her orgasm before emptying himself inside her womb with a low grunt. He stayed still inside her, feeling his cum dripping down of her body and unto his scrotum from the effect of gravity. He loved that feeling.

"Oh fucking gods, Percy," Annabeth managed to say after a while. He lowered her on the floor, his softening cock slipping out of her cunt. Her brow was covered in sweat, and her face was flushed from their intercourse: she was beautiful. Her stormy eyes met his own, and he swore he could see them sparkle wickedly. "That was awesome, but I can still walk, can't I?"

"Bedroom," he said as he took her hand and scrambled toward their room, almost tripping on his discard jeans in his haste. Behind him, Annabeth laughed with that cute chuckle he loved so much.

"Bedroom," she agreed while stumbling after him, already missing him warmth.

The bottoms were long gone, but they were still wearing their tops. Percy discarded his pullover hoodie along with his shirt, and he sat on the bed while he waited for Annabeth to undress on her own. She couldn't help admiring his body as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse. He was lean and well-toned, firm muscles rippling his entire body. Her eyes followed the trail of dark hair under his impressive abs that surrounded his half hard length growing by the second.

She looked up to his handsome face and she noticed he was completely engrossed by her body. His dark green eyes were following her hands that were still fumbling with her blouse's buttons. She seductively removed the thin fabric from her upper body, letting it fall and pool at her feet. She slowly ran her hands over her curves before grabbing the hem of her tank top and pulling it over her head. She reached for her bra's clips and the garment dropped on the floor. She stood there completely bared, a few feet from her boyfriend. Their eyes met and she was drawn to him like a magnet. She tilted her head, a lock of curly blond hair sliding out of her loosened ponytail, and she looked at Percy with a lustful smile. She pulled the elastic from her hair and ruffled it sexily.

"Like what you see, Percy?" she asked while taking a step forward, swaying her hips seductively. She reached him and straddled his hips, her breasts dangerously closed to his face.

"Yes," Percy replied simply as he stared at the valley on her chest, licking his dry lips in anticipation. His hands started to stroke her waist and hips, rubbing the tender flesh with his thumbs. Her own hands were playing with his dark hair, swirling locks around her fingers and tugging on them a bit.

"Go ahead, Percy. Make me come again."

He didn't need to be told twice. He mouthed her left breast and sucked on the pink nipple while his hand skidded to the other pebble. She moaned approvingly as he tweaked and twisted the sensitive bud with one hand while the other teased her inner thigh. He switched sides after a while, replacing his hand with his mouth and working the other wet nipple with his fingers. From the way her fingers were scratching his skull and her breaths were becoming harsher, he guessed he was doing fine. He lowered his free hand to her middle and circled her clit with his thumb.

"Oh, yes! Fucking yes!" She moved her hips against his fingers and kept cursing and moaning his name. He loved how she was usually straight-faced in public, but in his arms she had a dirty mouth almost as filthy as Hazel's horse, Arion.

With a wet pop, his swollen lips left her breasts and he lied down on his back, bringing her on top of him. She voiced a surprised cry when he flipped them over, so that now he was kneeling above her. He shot her a sly grin.

"Ready for the second round?" he asked mischievously, as she positioned herself further back in the bed. He spread her legs apart with his hands, revealing the slick folds under a coat of coarse hair, and he placed one of her legs over his shoulder.

"Gods, do you even need to ask?" she replied as she rubbed her ankle against his jaw and neck. He kissed her leg before taking his manhood into his hand and guiding it toward her cunt. Annabeth watched with relish as the shaft slowly disappeared inside her. It was so erotic, she loved it.

"Fill me completely, Seaweed Brain," she demanded with a hoarse voice. "I want to feel all of you."

He was happy to oblige, plunging his shaft deeper into her core and thrusting at different angles and strength. Not before long did he found a particularly sensitive spot judging from her scream of pleasure, and he continued to rub the head of his penis against it. He could feel her walls clenching and twitching, and he slammed his hips faster to bring her closer toward ecstasy. She came in a rippling shudder and a piercing cry, her whole body shocking with pleasurable spasms. He continued to ram into her until she was spent beneath him, then he changed to shallow thrusts.

"That's two," she managed to say in-between breaths, her cleavage heaving from her panting.

"What's that?"

"That's two," she repeated with a blissful smile. "You made me come two times. How many more orgasms do you think you can give me in one night?"

"Hmm, depends on how many you can take," he replied with a smirk, lowering her leg that was on his shoulder and bending down to kiss her neck. He was still hard inside her, waiting for her to calm down before fucking her again, and again.

If she wanted to do it all night, then fuck, that's what she'll get. He'll probably be sore and tired tomorrow, but Gods, it was all worth it.

 


End file.
